


JAIL

by phantomas (sil)



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble written in 2007 for lorelei633. <br/>Frank is a character played by Nicholas Lea in "NYPD Blue" just for one episode (mentioned in another one).<br/>In as much as Frank was a vile character, his background story (only later revealed) was beautifully acted by Lea, giving the character a more nuanced appearance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	JAIL

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2007 for lorelei633.   
> Frank is a character played by Nicholas Lea in "NYPD Blue" just for one episode (mentioned in another one).  
> In as much as Frank was a vile character, his background story (only later revealed) was beautifully acted by Lea, giving the character a more nuanced appearance.

Jail is…tolerable. After a while. He gets used to shuffling alongside the walls. To looking down and aside quickly. To slouching his shoulders, look smaller, as much as he can. There's a very fine line, to walk and balance upon, between having 'victim' stamped on your forehead, between offering yourself as the easiest prey around, and being invisible, unnoticeable, unworthy of attention.  
Frank knows that line well. Old habits die hard, and he learnt early, painfully.

It's the nights that he can't stand. The look of his hands, the blood on them.

The love he could have had, and killed.


End file.
